As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
When users play Microsoft Windows-based first person shooter PC games, the user's attention is typically drawn to two things displayed on a computer display device: a mini-map that shows where opponents are positioned relative to the user, and the gun sight on the user's gun barrel for aiming. The game content may support multi-channel audio, such as 5.1 and 7.1 surround sound, for output as sound from speakers or headphones. However, in some cases the user's PC system may only have a stereo audio codec, in which case multi-channel positional sound is not available to the user.